


Love's Weight

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(body reassuring fic) After having a baby Belle put on a bit of weight. Rumple assures Belle that he loves every inch of her new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Weight

“Here she is,” Dr. Whale says, wrapping the baby in a blanket.

Belle is exhausted. This was her first birth, and it took all the strength she possessed. 

Rumple can’t keep his eyes off his new daughter. She is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He wants nothing more than to hold her, but the baby is far from his reach, crying and taking her first gulps of air. 

Doctor Whale has already taken her in his arms and checked her vitals. She is a healthy baby, ready to be placed in her parents’ arms. 

Rumple had watched Dr. Whale, pressing the cold stethoscope to her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He wants nothing more than to take his daughter in his arms and soothe her—but he has to wait.

Rumplestiltskin looks at his beautiful wife and holds onto her hand.

“You did it, my love. You brought our child into the world!” Rumple says, feeling every bit the proud, new father.

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Belle replies, pushing her hair out of her damp face.

Rumple grabs a towel that one of the nurses brought into the room and wipes the sweat from Belle’s brow.

“You’re beautiful,” he says.

“Ugh, don’t took at me,” she replies, laughing.

 

“I can’t help but look at you! You’re gorgeous, Belle, and there’s nothing in the universe that can change that.”

Belle stares at her darling husband and smiles. Her eyes tear up, and she is about to respond to Rumple’s kind words, but Dr. Whale turns and asks, “Who wants to hold her first?”

Rumple and Belle look at one another, and at the same time they both say “Me!” 

Rumple quickly changes his mind and says, “Give her to Belle.”

Dr. Whale bends over Belle’s bedside and places her newborn daughter in her arms.

“What’s her name?” Dr. Whale asks.

“It’s Isobelle,” Rumple says. “Our daughter’s name is Isobelle.”

Belle can’t wait to take their tiny daughter home. She hates being in the hospital. She wants to get away from the doctors and the nurses. She wants to take care of her daughter herself. 

Belle is excited to be a mother but also afraid. Raising a child will be the hardest thing she’ll do in her life, and she wants to do it right.

A few months have passed. Everyday Belle takes care of her Isobelle. Rumple comes home each night from his work at the pawnshop and helps with the baby. Belle enjoys every moment they spend together. She wouldn’t change a thing about her new family. She has an adoring husband and the most beautiful child in the world. But, deep down, she is feeling lost. Taking care of a child is difficult, and she never expected to feel this way. Belle must put someone else’s needs before her own, and she never stops to think about herself. The stresses of motherhood begin to show on Belle’s body, and she begins to put on a bit of weight.

Belle knows that her body has changed, and she doesn’t feel comfortable in it. She doesn’t let Rumple touch her anymore. She doesn’t think that he could possibly love this new body. 

Standing in front of a mirror in the baby’s room, Belle takes a moment to look at herself, and she starts to think: “He doesn’t love me like this. How can he love something that I hate?”

Rumple walks by the room and sees her standing there in front of the full-length mirror. He can tell by the look on her face that she is unhappy.

“What are you doing Belle?” he asks, standing in the doorway.

“Nothing. I was just putting Isobelle down for her nap,” she replies.

“You’re standing in front of the mirror, sweetheart. Why are you looking at yourself like that?”

“Like what?” she asks.

“Like you’re disappointed or unhappy with what you see,” Rumple says.

“You can tell that just by the look on my face?” Belle says, staring down at the floor.

“Of course I can. I know every expression you make and what they mean,” he says. “Come here. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” 

Belle walks towards Rumple, and he takes her by the hand and leads her into their bedroom.

They sit together on the bed. Rumple never lets go of her hand and says, “Now, tell me, what has you feeling down?”

“It’s, well, it’s…” she mumbles.

“You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart,” Rumple says, placing his hand on her cheek.

Belle pulls her head away from his hand and looks down at both of their hands still twined together.

“Why don’t you want me to touch you Belle? I’ve noticed you pulling away from my touch lately. Why?”

“I just don’t want you to touch me…I don’t want you to touch this body,” she says, as if her body is not her own. “Haven’t you noticed all the weight I’ve gained?”

Rumple looks at Belle. He can see the pain in her face.

“Yes, sweetheart, I have, but that doesn’t matter to me. I look at you everyday and think to myself, ‘How is it I have a beautiful woman that loves me? Even with the ugliness of my past, this gorgeous woman still loves me!’ And sometimes I don’t even know why.”

“You think that I’m beautiful, even like this?” Belle asks.

“Yes, of course I do. I’ll always think you’re beautiful, no matter how much weight you gain or loose. You loved me at the ugliest time of my life. Why would you ever think I wouldn’t love you now? I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you or don’t want to touch you because of a bit of extra weight. And I never want you to think that you’re ugly, because you’re not. Far from it.”

A small smile spreads across Belle’s face. Hearing Rumple’s words make her feel a lot better about herself. Talking to him about this is like a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Knowing that he loves her no matter what is exactly what she needed to hear.

Rumple places his hand on her cheek again. She doesn’t pull away this time.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks.

“Yes, I feel a lot better. I don’t know why I was holding it in, but I’m so glad we talked about it,” she answers.

Rumple leans in and gives Belle a kiss. She kisses him back and rakes her fingers through his hair. She pulls him closer to her and kisses him hard and long. Rumple breaks the kiss and takes a breath.

“You haven’t kissed me like that in a while,” he says.

“I know, it’s been a long time.”

“I’m so glad that you’re feeling better. I don’t like seeing you unhappy…you know, I could make you happier…” Rumple says, smiling.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Belle asks.

“Like this,” Rumple says with a smile, and he quickly leans in to give Belle another passionate kiss. He gently places his hand on the back of her neck, and then leans her back onto the bed. He moves down and begins to softly kiss her neck just the way she likes. He unbuttons her shirt and moves downwards to kiss her full, soft breasts. Belle places her hands in Rumple’s hair and arches her back against the sweet sensation of her husband exploring her body.

He unclips her front-fastening bra to fully expose her breasts.

“Mmmm,” Belle moans as Rumple gently takes a nipple between his teeth and softly sucks on her breast. He rubs the other breast with his hand and gently pulls at her nipple. Rumple then moves down her body and kisses her stomach. She is so soft and smooth, and he wants to take in every inch of her.

He slips off her skirt and kisses her thighs. Rumple glances upwards at Belle, and he sees that she is lost in her passion and enjoying every moment of this. She is so beautiful. 

He slips off her panties and kisses the inside of her thighs. Belle spreads her legs wider, and Rumple licks the folds between her thighs. She is wet and warm, and Rumple loved the taste of her. He flicks his tongue between her folds and gives extra attention to the more sensitive areas.

“Oh Rumble,” Belle moans heavily, “Please don’t stop!”

He’s sucking and licking between her thighs, and Belle’s body shakes with every stroke. She can feel herself about to come, and tries to hold it back. She doesn’t want Rumple to stop. He begins to lick faster, and Belle can no longer hold back. Her body trembles and quakes with her orgasm. 

Rumple looks up at her. He loves to see the look of ecstasy on her face as she comes.

He wipes his mouth and crawls up to lay down beside her. She turns to face him. She places a hand on his cheek and scoots closer to lay in his arms.

“I love you so much, Rumple.”

“I love you too, my dear,” he replies. “So much.”

Rumple holds her tightly and kisses her on the forehead. A few moments later, Isobelle begins to cry. Belle sits up and begins to button her shirt.

“No, no sweetheart! I’ll get her. You just lay there and rest,” he says and settles Belle back onto the bed.

“But you’ve done so much already,” Belle says.

“Yes, I know. And I’m going to do a lot more.”

Rumple walks toward the bedroom door and looks back at his gorgeous wife. He sees Belle pull the blanket over herself and begin to drift off to sleep. He smiles and walks out the door to go and soothe their daughter.


End file.
